Save My Heart
by asdfjklover
Summary: A continuation of "A Helping Hand." Seto and Joey are in danger, will their love for each other prevail?
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it," cried out Seto, holding his toe and falling over. After desperately trying not to shout out even more, the pain subsided and Seto was able to slowly get up once more. In the dark, the tall handsome CEO sighed. He looked over to where Joey was peacefully sleeping and fought the urge to join him. Shaking his head, Seto knew he had 20 minutes before he had to leave for the airport.

The flight would take him halfway across the world; away from his precious pup. Seto couldn't help that the conference was in New York, but he never liked the idea of being away for three weeks. And why hadn't the blue eyed beauty told his brown eyed lover that he was leaving? Seto hadn't quite figured that out yet, but one thing he knew was that couldn't come up with enough courage to face those sad eyes and tell Joey he was leaving. Especially with what happened last night.

Joey had come to the Mansion, as he usual did. But last night he was unusually quiet. It had been a month since that night when Joey had come to Seto's office and confessed his feelings. And it had only been two weeks since Seto and Joey had made their relationship public. After all it was kind of hard to ignore them when Seto had grabbed Joey in the Kaiba Corp. lobby and had passionately kissed him in front of all the cameras that tended to follow the billionaire around. Seto thought maybe some annoying magazine was pestering Joey to give them "the juicy details." This was when Joey got upset.

"No," argued Joey, breaking apart from Seto and getting up from the couch, "It's not always about that. For that matter, it doesn't always have something to do with you."

Joey's eyes had widened as soon as the words had come out, but inside he knew it was true. Seto slowly got up and walked over to where Joey was.

"Please," said Joey, pushing Seto away, "I just need to straightened things out." Joey left the room, leaving Seto speechless and confused. Was he losing him?

When Seto finally followed after Joey, hopefully giving him enough time to think he found Joey sleeping in the guest room. What was this? Seto walked over to the side of the bed and stared gently down at him. Leaning over he noticed the very thing Seto was afraid of.

"Oh Joey," whispered Seto, carefully wiping away the tears from Joey's eyes. Slowly Joey opened his eyes.

Sternly but yet in a caring way, Seto said, "You have to tell me what's wrong." He sat down at the edge of the bed.

Joey sat up, leaning against the headboard. He looked deep into Seto eyes, who's hadn't left his.

He smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, pulling him close. "Nothing is wrong."

That was all Joey had said for the rest of the night. Later on when Joey was soundly sleeping beside Seto, Seto couldn't help but be curious about Joey's mood changes. Obviously something was bugging the other boy, but he didn't want Seto knowing. So far he was doing a good job at keeping it a secret, but hopefully Seto would eventually get it out of him. He did after all care very much for Joey and it pained him to see Joey like this.

There was one reason that seemed obvious to Seto; work. Sure he wasn't always putting work before them, but some days the work was less avoidable. Lately, especially with the conferance coming up, the work was starting to pile up. Seto had found himself distracted when he was with Joey, and Joey hadn't liked it. But Seto had always tired so hard to make it up; but somehow lately Joey was getting even more upset with him.

The thought was going through his mind as he quietly opened the guest room door the next morning. The hurt that was in Seto's heart was almost unbearable, but he knew he had to go. So taking a huge sigh Seto stepped through the door leaving the blonde hair alone in the dark.

As Seto made his way to the airport and boarding the plane his mind was in a blur. He didn't recognize people he should have and he felt like apart of him was missing, and worse, he knew who was. _Was he losing him?_

Just as the plane took off, Joey bolted upright in the bed shouting out Seto's name. But it was too late, Joey knew he was gone. Why Seto had left Joey wasn't quite sure, but he knew he was gone. Joey curled up in a tight ball and couldn't help the tears from falling. _Was he losing him?_

* * *

Comments... btw... almost cried when I wrote this! lol


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't understand, he couldn't grasp it. Why would Seto leave him at a time like this? Did he also need time away from him, as Joey needed time away from Seto? Joey sighed out loud as he slowly climbed out of the bed. He wrapped the under sheet around his naked body and made his way over to the joined bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His mind flashed back to the last time he stood there. It was that morning he had realized his feelings for Seto. _Had things changed now?_

Shaking his head, he traded the sheet for a towel. He washed his face and was just about to through the sheet in the laundry basket, but then stopped. A warm feeling surrounded him as the scent of his lover filled his nose in sweet torture. He clung to the sheet as the thoughts swirled his mind. How could he say those things last night? _I just need to straightened things out. _He didn't even know where to begin. He hoped he hadn't driven Seto away, for one thing was certain. Joey needed Seto and that would never change.

"Joey, are you in here?" asked a small voice from the other room.

"Yeah," Joey cleared his throat, "I'm in here Mokuba." Joey placed the sheet on top of the basket and walked into the bedroom to find Mokuba sitting on the bed. He smiled at the black haired boy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You know, I kind of wanted to ask you the same thing. I mean has Seto left yet?" asked Mokuba innocently.

Joey's heart leapt at the sound of his name. The pain caused him to clutch at his chest.

"Are you alright Joey?" asked the younger Kaiba, jumping off the bed towards Joey.

"Yeah, it's…" Joey shook his head, straightening up a bit, "Do you know where he is?"

Mokuba paused to think, "I was pretty sure he would be on his way to the conference."

"What conference?" asked Joey, letting himself fall into the lounge chair that was behind him.

"Seto didn't tell you?" Joey shook his head, "Oh, well it's in New York. I can't believe he didn't tell you."

Shrugging Mokuba strolled over to the door. "I have to get to school, see you after."

Joey waved and Mokuba disappeared. After awhile Joey could hear the sound of the limo pulling out from the garage and driving down the long driveway. It sounded so loud, why hadn't Joey heard it last night?

"A conference…in…" Joey whispered. He brought a hand over his mouth and looked around the room. Light was now coming in from the windows and making dark shadows across the carpet. Joey got up from his chair and walked over to the window. That was when he noticed the note lying on the nightstand.

Instantly Joey scooped it up. It read:

_Dear Joey,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to go. I'm in New York, probably by the time you read this. I wanted to tell you, really, but last night didn't seem like the right time. Please don't be sad, I'll be back in three weeks. _

_Seto_

"No, you idiot," Joey face flared up and he yelled at the paper, "Can't you realize that I need you now?"

Joey crumpled up the paper and through it violently at the garbage can beside the nightstand. He missed, swore and stomped over to the other side of the bed. Finding almost all of his clothes he got dressed. Where were his socks? Joey looked at the clock on the nightstand. He would soon be late for school.

Oh well, he could just borrow a pair from Seto.

"It's not like he'll miss them," muttered Joey, "After all, he just leaves whenever he feels like it; goes off to New York, doesn't tell anyone, would he? No, he's not that mindful."

Joey ranted as he made his way over to Seto's room. He burst through the door and scared the cleaning lady.

"Sorry 'bout that," he nodded, making his way over to the dresser. He pulled open the top drawer which still contained a multitude of socks and other sanitary clothing.

"Leaves for a three week business trip, but still has enough to clothe a third world country," Joey reached for a white pair and slammed the drawer closed. The cleaning lady gave him a stern look as he headed out.

"Sorry," he muttered, entering the hallway. He rushed down the stairs as the chauffeur greeted him.

"Mr. Wheeler, will you be taking the other car to school today? It seems Mokuba Kaiba has already left," he said.

"Ah yeah, I guess I'll will."

"Alright I'll bring the car out front," he said, slightly bowing and headed out the door.

Sighing Joey sat down on the stairs, school didn't really seem real important right now. The pain in his heart was still fresh and if Seto came up in conversation while he was hanging out with his friends he wouldn't know what to do. Three weeks was going to be an internity. Taking a breath Joey began to put the socks on while he thought about the recent situation.

Seto had left; that wasn't too bad, but why did he leave without telling Joey? Sure, they had just been dating for a month, but couldn't Joey go with him?

"Although he did leave Mokuba here," he said to himself, "Ouch!"

Joey looked down at what he was doing. There was something in the sock. Joey reached inside and pulled out a note. His big toe started bleeding slightly from the painful paper cut.

"What in the world? What is this doing in here?" Joey turned the small folded note around in his hands.

"Mr. Wheeler?" interupeted the chauffeur, peeking through the door, "Shall we?"

Nodding Joey quickly put his sock on, stuffed the note into his back pocket. He looked around the empty mansion and sighed again. Holding his head high, as not to tear up, he bravely walked out the door.

* * *

One step at a time... comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Joey sat quietly in the back of the limo. It sure felt different without Seto. Seto would often ride with him to school.

Sighing Joey look out the tinted windows. The buildings rushed past him in a blur; this feeling of loneliness was something he guessed he would have to get used to again. It was then that Joey remembered the note. Quickly he took it out of his back pocket.

Gently he unfolded it and smoothed it out on his leg. The words were scribbled down as if to be written in a rush. Some of the words Joey could hardly make out.

_Seto _

_It's me, please meet me in New York_

_And don't even think about bringing your stupid little mutt you seem to be so fond of!_

What the hell was this? Stupid mutt? Of course, and in an embarrasing way, Joey knew this person was talking about him. But why New York? Who was in New York?

"Philips!" yelled Joey, as he beeped the chauffeur.

"Yes sir?"

"Take me to the airport right away please!"

"But sir..."

"Just do it," Joey yelled, trying to calm down his shaking hands. Joey didn't know who had written this note, but if this person was keeping Seto away from him he would surely make them pay.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, would you like some refreshments?" asked the waitress.

Seto didn't hear her, he was too distracted staring out into the bay.

"Umm sir?" she asked again, nervously glancing at the other man, who was accompanying Seto.

"Kaiba," said the other man, placing his hand on the table in front of Seto.

"Wha...?" Seto snapped out of his trance.

"This nice waitress asked if you would like some more drinks," said the red haired businessman gently.

"Oh no, I'm fine," he replied quickly.

The waitress nodded and then left quickly.

The other man leaned back in his chair, letting his long red hair fall to one side. "If I didn't know you better Kaiba, I would say that something his bugging you."

"Lets just get this done, Kurama," snarled Seto crossing his arms.

Kurama smirked, "Fine."

He leaned foward and intertwined his slender fingers, "Alright, so here's the deal, you sign with IdiSic. Inc, and make us cooporaters with Kaiba Corp. and we won't have to take extreme measures."

"You're a harsh man, Kurama," said Seto shaking his head, "But your foolish intentions of me signing with IdiSic are extremely flawed. I mean, why would you even drag me out of that boring conferance and waste your time trying to convince me to sign with you? You must be delirious."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, while the tips of his mouth curved slightly upward, "Oh Kaiba, they were right when they said you were a hard man to bargin with, but I know your weakness."

Seto straightned in his seat, staring Kurama down, "Oh you think you do huh?"

Kurama nodded, and casually lounged back into his chair, "I mean, I'm pretty sure he's on his way to New York, and might I add a vital mistake on his part."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Seto calmly, although he knew exactly what (or who) Kurama was talking about. His heart started racing. Was Joey in trouble?

"Ha, I know, you know what I'm talking about. I mean, we wouldn't want," Kurama sneered and crossed his arms, "Mr. Wheeler getting hurt now would we?"

Seto clenched his teeth; how had it come to this?

"You..." started Seto, as his hands balled up into fist. This could not be happening; Seto having to choose his company over Joey? No, Seto knew that IdiSic Inc. was powerful, but Kaiba Corp. had immensly way more resources than they had. Kurama was not going to win over Kaiba.

He calmed himself down, "Threatning the CEO of a major company is enough to put you behind bars, Kurama. And I mean for a very long time."

"Not if they CEO of another MAJOR company is doing the threatning," and with that Kurama tossed over the Business Daily towards Seto.

Seto took in a quick breath. The headline:

_Kurama lands deal with Pilster Corp._

"Impressed? It happened last night, when they announced me the new CEO of our combined companies. I suggest you join me, or your company will fall. Oh my mistake, YOU will fall" smirked Kurama

Seto shook his head; Kurama's company and now Pilster Corp? He could never take the two, especailly now that they were partners.

"So, you sign, and the mutt won't get hurt and your company may still have you involved in it, you don't sign and you can say goodbye to your company, and Mr. Wheeler," explained Kurama.

Suddenly Seto's phone rang. Quickly Seto reached for it and flipped it opened.

"Seto?"

"Joey!"

Kurama smirked and shook his head at Seto. He pointed to the phone and put his finger in front of his mouth.

Seto knew that sign, Joey was not allowed to know; who knows what might happen? For now Seto would just have to go along with Kurama's plan and later figure a way out of this.

"Yeah, it's me. Uh, listen..." Joey paused.

"What?" Seto swallowed.

"I'm coming there, please don't be mad, but... I just...." Joey fought for the right words.

"No, Joey, I understand," Seto hesitated, but Kurama shook his head, "I'm not mad, and I... I want you to come."

There was silence, "Really?"

Seto swallowed, this was really hard; he never wanted to put Joey in this much danger, but he took in a deep sigh and bravely said, "Yes, yes please come."

"I'm on my way."

Seto hung up the phone and stared down at his hands. There was a tight knot in his throat.

"Good boy, see I knew you would see it my way," smirked Kurama.

Seto didn't answer, and fought back the tears. He got up and rushed out. He was scared, but not just for himself, but for the other man he knew shared the same feelings for him.

_Was he losing him? _


	4. Chapter 4

Joey sat restlessly in his seat. He had never been afraid of flying, nor was he uncomfortable with the odd stares he received when others found out that he was associated with Seto Kaiba. No, he was restless for other reasons that those blank faces would never understand.

He wanted to see him; he wanted to see him badly. The physical distance, it being a whole ocean, had really hurt him, and now their communication distance was starting to take a toll on his already battered heart. Joey wanted for his sake, and hopefully for Seto's sake to figure this out. What were they missing?

"Twenty minutes 'til touchdown Mr. Wheeler," said the overcom in the private jet.

Joey shuffled in his seat. He had wanted to take a public airline, but when he asked for the fee to be paid by putting it on Seto Kaiba's account, and when he mentioned that his name was Joey Wheeler, they instantly whisked him off to be taken by Seto's personal jet.

"I suppose it's the benefit of dating a billionaire," muttered Joey under his breath.

Sighing Joey looked out the window to stare at the clouds going by, his mind whirling with questions. He felt anxious, excited, but yet scared. Things sure had been rough these past few days, but once he confronted Seto once more, he knew it would all be alright again. But there was still that one question.

_What were they missing?_

* * *

"Geez, this is definitely playing with fire. What Mr. Kurama is thinking is beyond me," said the man, half talking to the newspaper and half talking to his female partner.

"Well, Mr. Kurama has a bigger income than you do so you as might as well get use to it. And besides it doesn't take much to be beyond you," the lady sneered back, "Let's just stay focused on the target and get this over with."

The man took a huge sigh and returned to his paper. Every once in awhile his darting eyes would venture out beyond the top of the paper and peer into the crowd. The two were sitting in the lobby of the huge airport. He leaned over to his partner.

"Okay, Syrina, how are we supposed to spot this guy?"

"Well Darious, he would look a lot like that guy asking for information over there," replied Syrina, casually nodding towards the information booth were Joey stood, waiting for hotel information.

"Huh, he does look a lot like what Mr. Kurama described. It is hard to miss that blond hair," he sighed and laid down his paper. Out from his pocket he drew his MP3, which of course really wasn't one and put in his ear buds. Instantly he could hear Joey's voice come through.

"Yes, is there a car here for me?" There was a pause and a murmur followed by an answer, "Joey Wheeler."

Darious looked over at the patiently waiting Syrina, leaning his MP3 screen over and whispered, "It's him, let's go."

Syrina smiled and started to slowly get up, keeping her eyes casually in Joey's direction. Darious put his MP3 away and started to scoop up the bags the two were carrying. They both watched Joey from a safe distance and pretended to be in conversation with each other.

"Ah, thank you," said Joey, picking up his bag and heading towards the entrance of the airport. Joey had never been to New York, but it wasn't a surprise to find a limo waiting for him.

The chauffeur headed towards him, "Here Mr. Wheeler, let me get your bag. Shall I take you to Mr. Kaiba's hotel?"

Joey nodded and got in, unaware that the two stalkers had caught a cab directly behind him. These two moved quickly.

Joey leaned back in the almost familiar seat of the limo. As he drove though New York, something was pulling at his heart. He couldn't explain it.

The limo stopped in front of the hotel and as Joey got out he shook his head. Whatever it was, it would be figured out tonight. _When he saw him_

"Here, Mr. Wheeler," said the chauffeur, handing Joey a card key, "He's in suite number 582."

"Thank you," said Joey, rushing inside. Joey didn't even pay attention to the other guests or the elevator boy who asked him which floor. He quickly mumbled floor five, and slightly paced in the small elevator. It reached its destination and Joey flew out. He was only steps away from Seto.

"Ah, Mr. Wheeler, we've been expecting you," said Darious' voice from behind.

Joey whirled around, expecting one of Seto's assistants to be facing him. Instead received a blow to the side of his gut. With a severe pain he clenched his gut and fell to his knees. He looked up at the two strangers.

"Mr. Kaiba sends his condolences; after all he won't be joining you, yet," sneered Syrina.

"Seto...!" Joey tried to cry out, but was silenced by Darious violently hitting him over the head with a pipe.

"Hurry, pick him up before someone comes out," hissed Syrina, pointing to a laundry cart.

Just as Darious lifted up Joey, Seto's door opened.

Syrina gasped, "It's Kaiba."

It was indeed Seto, and he didn't look happy.

* * *

**Ahahahahaha... this is where I'll stop for now! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Joey's head felt like lead. Slowly he began to open his eyes. He could hear muffled voices; voices that seemed to be shouting out. He rolled his neck as the blurriness started to smooth out. He saw shapes, but couldn't quite clear his sight. His ears were humming and his whole body ached.

"Joey!"

Joey's eyes snapped open the rest of the way. It was Seto's voice; he knew the voice. His sight began to clear. He could make out Seto's outline and he called out his name.

"Shut him up, Darious," yelled a female voice, who was struggling to hold back the enraged Kaiba.

Joey tried quickly to get up. The dizziness was overwhelming causing him to learn against the wall. He glanced at Seto, who gave him a worried look. Darious hit him hard in the gut and Joey was on the floor once again.

"You bastard!" yelled Seto, kicking Syrina out of the way. He rushed towards Darious, but Darious was ready for him. He took a swing at Seto; Seto dodged and reached for Joey. Syrina caught him from behind, causing him fall to his knees just a few paces from Joey.

Darious quickly recovered and grabbed the barely conscious Joey. He ran towards the elevator once more.

Seto tired desperately to chase after him, but Syrina pushed him to the side. She ran into the elevator, joining her partner. Seto ran towards them, but Syrina pulled out her handgun, and hit him in the shoulder.

"Be advised Mr. Kaiba," she said, as he fell to the floor in pain, "this is the last you will see of Mr. Wheeler, if you do not do what Mr. Kurama has discussed with you."

"Seto!" yelled out Joey, but Darious silenced him, by clasping a hand over this mouth. The door closed as Joey saw Seto crumpled to the floor; tears streaming down his cheek. _How did this happen? What was happening?_

* * *

His shoulder would not stop throbbing. Being able to remove the small bullet himself, Seto sat back on the bed, pressing the ice as hard as he could against the wound. His legs were still shaking. He had wanted to protect Joey, he had told himself that he would; whatever it took.

But he had failed. Joey was with them, and Seto was once more alone. And as the tear fell, Seto lowered his head in sorrow. _How did this happen?_

"Kurama," he spat out, clenching his fists, "I swear you will pay."

He quickly reached for his phone on the nightstand. He dialed the one number that he knew Kurama's boys could never intercept. He had designed it for emergencies. This definitely counted. His heart stopped as it started ringing. _Please pick up. _

"Hello?" came a small voice.

"Mokuba!" cried Seto, letting out a sigh of relief, "Mokuba, listen I need your help."

"I know, it's getting strange around here," whispered Mokuba, "Some thugs came and searched the house. I hid in the safe room, just like you've told me to do."

Seto clenched his teeth; they had been trying to search for Mokuba. He couldn't ask him for help now. He had failed in protecting Joey; perhaps he could protect the other one he cared for.

"You're in danger there. You have to fly to the island," said Seto, trying to calm his voice.

"Why? Seto tell me what's going on, who's behind this?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about Mokuba," Seto closed his eyes. It would be safer if Mokuba knew nothing at the moment, "Please just go straight to the island."

Quickly Seto hung up. He choked back his tears as he flung the phone across the room. He had never felt so alone. But he was a man of action and his determination was just as strong as his love.

Seto froze. _His love? _

_What were they missing?_

The question came back to him as he slowly got up from the bed. He sat at the edge and a shiver ran through his body. He had never felt this; this desperate urge to protect someone and to take action in saving them. He had only Mokuba for most of his life, but with Joey…

He shook his head. He had taken a shower to clean his shoulder wound. He stepped into the bathroom and wet a hand towel. He slowly dabbed the wound as he looked into the mirror. His brown hair falling down over his eyes; Seto felt as though he had just broken the huge gap between them. It was strange, because even thought he knew Joey wasn't with him, he was. He had also felt it that night he left Joey, although he hadn't realized it.

_I just need to straightened things out._

What had he needed to straighten out? A small blush came to Seto's cheek as he thought about the possibilities. Maybe Joey felt the same way and was scared. Seto was scared as well. But now he knew; _he loved Joey. _

"And now it's time to destroy Kurama," sneered Seto.

He quickly wrapped his shoulder, got dressed, grabbed his phone, and headed for the door. Yes, he was going to rescue Joey. Whatever it took, either Seto would loose his company, or Kurama would pay, as long as Seto was once again with Joey.

He walked out down to the lobby, and called his chauffeur. He didn't care if Kurama's boys were watching. He knew they would never make a scene in front of the crowded hotel. After all he was Seto Kaiba; he was always one step in front of his opponents.


	6. Chapter 6

A shiver caused Joey to stir in his uncomfortable sleep. Slowly and almost unwillingly he opened his eyes. He remembered the last time he had woken up on a cold, hard floor. It was Seto who had come and rescued him. It was then that his life had changed drastically.

Joey moved slowly, bringing his legs to his chest. He laid there, in the dark room curled up. How badly he wanted to believe that that miracle would happen again, but deep down he knew this time Seto would not come. He began to sob as the pain in his body and his heart overwhelmed him. Little light came in from the small window in at the top of the door, but that was it. Joey had no idea where he was, or how much time had passed, while he had been unconscious.

"I'm sorry Seto," he whispered into the dark, "I really wanted to make things better, I really did…" He choked. He couldn't handle thinking about Seto right now. Taking in a big sigh, Joey struggled to sit upright. Clenching his teeth he leaned against the wall. He touched his ribs lightly with his fingers, wondering if any of them were broken.

"Sure feels like it," he said, struggling to find a satisfying position.

He looked around his tiny imprisonment, knowing he would be guarded and knowing there was no way in or out besides the door.

"Then I suppose I have to trust Seto. He'll find me," the blonde reassured himself.

"Hopefully."

* * *

"… and I hope by coming together we will be able to satisfy our customers and build a new empire in the business world," smiled Kurama.

The reporter smiled back, "Thank you Mr. Kurama."

"Anytime," Kurama turned away and continued to head towards his office. He shook his head. The fact that his company had now become bigger than Kaiba Corp. sure did make a lot of headlines and stirred up a lot of publicity.

"I'll just have to keep this up," he said to himself quietly, entering his office.

"Of course, you wouldn't want any of this news of kidnapping being spread around," came a voice from his chair. Seto spun around to glare at Kurama, "Would you?"

Kurama quickly closed the door. He casually stepped towards the desk, "I see the transaction has been made then. Then I guess all I need is the final word from you Mr. Kaiba."

"You bastard," sneered Seto, "You forget that even though your company is now a major threat to mine, Kaiba Corp. still has many advanced resources that you could only dream of coming up with; all thanks to my superb intelligence."

Kurama chuckled, "You may be intelligent Mr. Kaiba, but you are not the world's most untouchable man anymore."

Quickly Seto stood up, causing the chair to fly out behind him. It crashed to the floor.

Kurama stood his ground, even as Seto pulled out the gun, "Mr. Wheeler will die if you do not sign this deal. But seeing as your are making me impatient and starting to annoy me I will be moving the deadline to 8 PM."

"Where is Joey?" Seto asked, the look of loathing behind his eyes, "I will not even consider your offer, until I see that you have not harmed Joey anymore."

"I can take that as fair negotiating," Kurama smiled, "I can even take you to him now, if you will only be so kind as to put away that gun. After all, I have my eyes more set on your company than your ridiculous play mate."

Seto lowered his weapon, and narrowed his eyes, "One day you will regret these words."

"At this point I really am not quite that concerned."

The two men left the office, Seto following Kurama. As soon as they reached the lobby a group of reporters surrounded them.

"So Mr. Kaiba, will you indeed be signing your company over? Will this be the end of Kaiba Corp? Are you really willing to become partners with Kurama?"

Seto found it difficult not to lash out, but being in the public eye so long, Seto knew he must not. Not only for his company's sake but also for Joey's.

* * *

**Alright so that was a long break! But i'm back!! I have to finish this story!! Somehow I will prevail!! **


End file.
